


Look at that Rainbow

by jenna_marianne



Series: DOUBLE RAINBOW [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_marianne/pseuds/jenna_marianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/"><strong>inception_kink</strong></a>  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9742.html?thread=19389454#t19389454">prompt</a>:  ARIADNE DREAMS UP A WORLD WITH A <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX0D4oZwCsA">DOUBLE RAINBOW</a> FOR A JOB.  EAMES GETS DISTRACTED.   ARTHUR/EAMES IDEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at that Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9742.html?thread=19714830#t19714830) and [here](http://jenna-marianne.livejournal.com/2331.html).

It all started with Ariadne's dream architecture experiments...no, wait, it all started with Yusuf trying to refine the drugs. Something about heightening the experience.

The next time they hooked in to the PASIV, Ariadne's creations were much more...interesting. Instead of sophisticated urban landscapes, influenced by the great European cities, there was a strangely pastel castle.

“Ariadne,” said Arthur slowly, “this doesn't look anything like your preliminary sketches,” frowning at the cavorting wildlife. “Wait, is that horse singing?”

Ariadne shoved Arthur in the shoulder, giggling while she did so, “No, it doesn't look like my sketches,” she paused for dramatic effect, “It's like three billion times better! I'm an architectural genius!”

Arthur looked at his teammates for their opinions. Yusuf was giggling on the ground with a hopping fluffy bunny. Arthur was not ashamed to admit his jaw dropped.

Where was Eames? He didn't see him anywhere, not rolling in the clover with Yusuf and the floppy eared bunny rabbit, not spinning around in circles with the singing pony, er, pink maned unicorn with Ariadne.

“Oh my god!” Arthur heard Eames exclaim from the other side of some swaying weeping willows. Eames sounded breathless. Worried, Arthur rushed past the trees, to find Eames slowly waving his arms in the air in what could only be termed ecstasy. “Oh my god, a double rainbow,” he exclaimed, waving an arm toward the sky, “all across the sky!”

Arthur followed the flailing limb. Yes, that was two rainbows, perfect arches of bands of color, one above the other. “Oh my god, that's so intense,” breathed Arthur, overcome by the intense hues. “Look at that rainbow.”

“Yeah, double rainbow,” Eames whispered into Arthur's ear, gripping his shoulder for support. He was shaking with emotion. “Oh my god, that's so intense.”

“Yeah, look at that rainbow,” said Arthur, then tore his eyes from the misty sky to stare into Eames' eyes. The rainbows were reflected in there. “Oh my god, look at that rainbow,” he said, before grabbing Eames by both shoulders and devouring his mouth.

Eames tore his mouth away for a moment to breathe “so bright, so beautiful,” against Arthur's lips before licking his way back in.

Then they all woke up with the kick. Yusuf cleared his throat, “Erm, so back to the drawing board?”

They all exchanged uncomfortable, quick looks.

“Um, maybe,” said Ariadne, looking conflicted.

“Definitely,” said Eames, “right after we fully explore the effects of this compound.”

There was silence for a moment, then Arthur nodded, “Yes, we'd better explore the effect before moving on.”

“For science!” exclaimed Yusuf. They all nodded, and Arthur set up the PASIV for five, no ten, no thirty more minutes.

Cobb walked in just as they were going under, and squinted in confusion when he heard Arthur mumbling, “Yeah, yeah, it's so intense."


End file.
